Forum:Canonicity of Jurassic Park: The Game
There is a longstanding disagreement over the canonicity of Jurassic Park: The Game. Until Universal gives a public statement that JP:TG is canonial, we can't be sure. However, after all facts considered, I dare say that it is the most likely conclusion that JP:TG is canonial. At least until Jurassic World contradicts it. BastionMonk (talk) 07:33, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Intended as canon by producers The idea that the Game and movie are the same canon is based on a reaction of Mark Darin on the Telltale Forum:Telltalegames forum Well... Well universal acceptance of cannon is always a tricky thing, but WE certainly consider the events we portrayed as cannon. I mean, what we wrote wan not intended to be some kind of alternate time line or anything. Our intent was to fully integrate our story into the Jurassic Park universe! SO, lets see if I can answer any of those questions. 1. Is the Island the game is featured on the same as the one from the first film? YES! The the island IS Isla Nublar. We studies official and unofficial maps to get a good understanding of the layout of the island and where events in the film took place. Several places featured in the film are also in the game, like the Visitor's center and Nerdy's Clearing. We also used that map to decide where logically the new places in our game might exist. 2. Are the characters, like Dennis Nedry and Gerry Harding, the same as the ones from the movie? see below 3. Is the Sarah Jess mentions the same Sarah from TLW:JP, or is it a different Sarah? YEP AGAIN! There has always been speculation that Sarah Harding from TLW was Gerry Harding's daughter. The subject was touched on in the books, not never actually confirmed (If I'm remembering correctly). Hope that helps. ''Jurassic Park'' veterans involved in production Jurassic Park veteran had an advisory role in the development of The Game. Dennis Muren was the ILM Visual Effects Supervisor for and . Dennis Muren is featured in the video on the right. This doesn't prove The Game is part of the film canon. However, it shows that Universal takes The Game very seriously. They haven't supervised any othe JP game in such a way. BastionMonk (talk) 16:09, June 28, 2014 (UTC) The same could be said about Trespasser. The game was so highly anticipated, with incorporated help from Steven Spielberg and Dreamworks Interactive (basically a subdivision of Universal at the time). It was even meant to be a tie-in to TLW: JP, and even worked closely with the film-makers. They even cast the same actors, got names right, companies right, even the simplest details right. John Alfred Hammond, CEO (talk) 04:10, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :IF Trespasser had the island and dates right. I would certainly consider it canon. If you want to make a case that JP:TG has too many differences with the film canon, PLZ discuss it below. BastionMonk (talk) 08:50, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :I'm simply saying that Trespasser had the same production pump-up that JP:TG had, that's all. I'm well aware that JP:TG doesn't contradict as much simply because they don't mention much more. My point is, there are indeed several undescribed locations, facilities, dinosaurs, and character differences in JP:TG. And, we really don't know if any dates were wrong in Trespasser. Everyone seems to assume that, but let's face it; where, in the first film, or second movie, does it specifically state what date the first film takes place in? Anyway, Universal never stated that JP:TG was even canon. That's essentially like Wookieepedia stating that an unofficial Star Wars story is canon, simply because they like it. John Alfred Hammond, CEO (talk) 04:27, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Featured on the Blu-ray release A video about the production of JP:TG was among the Extra Features of the Limited Edition Blu-ray Trilogy gift set. Universal has never done such a thing for other games. It indicates for me that they take JP:TG very seriously. BastionMonk (talk) 07:33, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Contradictions with films There are a few incompatibilities between The Game and the Jurassic Park film. However, none of them are so large that canonicity is ruled out. Different Gerry Harding The most aparant contradiction with the films is Gerry Harding. Unlike its film counterpart, the Gerry of JP:TG doesn't have a mustache. This is what Mark Darin said about this: They are definitely the same characters. We did make cosmetic changes to Gerry Harding... but we felt it was a bit like recasting a character between movie sequels. Gerry was a minor character in the movie, but he was to be the lead role in our game, so we wanted him to appear a bit younger, but it is still meant to be the same character (but without the mustache). And Nedry... Well he's just dead. In many franchises sequels make changes to characters face or apparel. In The Fellowship of the Ring the young Bilbo is played Ian Holm. Ian Holm mainly plays the old Bilbo, and for this one scene they gave him a darker wig to look younger. In the prequel, The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, the producers hired a completely new actor Martin Freeman. The way in which the ring is found by Bilbo is also very different. However, this has not made The Hobbit series uncanonial. In Game of Thrones season 3 Daario Naharis is played by Ed Skrein. In season 4 he is played by Michiel Huisman. They didn't even try to make them look similar: This didn't make GoT season 4 uncannonial. Changes like this are common place in many franchises. In most cases the media that is produced later is regarded as canon.BastionMonk (talk) 07:33, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Different Isla Sorna ]] A map of the novel version of Isla Sorna can be seen in the Marine Facility. The film version of Isla Sorna is very different from the novels. BastionMonk (talk) 07:33, October 12, 2013 (UTC) I assume it is most likely an , if anything. There's nothing in the game that indicates this island is Isla Sorna. Jhayk' Sulliy (talk) 21:33, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Different Isla Nublar map The map of Isla Nublar seen on the Tour the Island website and The Game’s version of the Jurassic Park brochure is very different from the island map seen on the computer screens in . However, the island map shown on the film prop brochure and the Jurassic World map are also very different from the computer screens. Other maps appeared in other film material. So, there is no canonical map of Isla Nublar. Therefore, the maps in JP:TG material don’t rule out canonicity.BastionMonk (talk) 07:33, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Comments Certain aspects were wrong, and therefore it is not considered canon. JP: TG is in the same catigory. Sorry, but Gerry Harding's differences, park layout, and the unknown animals all point in the same direction as Trespasser; almost canon, but not quite perfect. John Alfred Hammond, CEO (talk) 04:10, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :The contradictions between film and JP:TG are well within the error range we see in many other franchises. Plz look above. There are also contradictions between and . In Trespasser, the contradictions are MUCH larger. BastionMonk (talk) 08:50, June 29, 2014 (UTC) References